


aim for the moon (land among the stars)

by Hear_the_Dokidoki



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Coming of Age, Dialogue Heavy, Knight!Mark, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Strangers to Lovers, commoner!hyuck, i love the omegaverse with my whole heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hear_the_Dokidoki/pseuds/Hear_the_Dokidoki
Summary: If finding a good mate is the best an omega can do with their life, Donghyuck is damned if his isn’t the absolute finest in the kingdom.Alternatively: Donghyuck is scheming to become royalty while Mark falls in love from afar
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 18
Kudos: 80





	1. Teaser

**Author's Note:**

> ➸ This story takes place in parallel with [White Lilies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132345) (dowin; 8.5k), but it works as a standalone!
> 
> ➸ The numbers always indicate Hyuck's age regardless of pov. 
> 
> ➸ The age gaps between the characters follow the irl ones.

**10**

_The Boy for the Tournament is imprinted in Mark’s mind. He can’t recall the detail of his face or the exact timbre of his voice, but the aftermath of their meeting left an impression much deeper than it should have. The memory is warm and reassuring; it calms his breaths, acting as an anchor, something Mark can hold on to when he feels like he’s losing ground._

_And the boy… The boy is more a dream than a real person, at this point. Mark has replayed their brief encounter in his head so many times, he isn’t sure what is real and what was supplied by his imagination along the way. It’s irrational, he knows it, but Mark yearns to meet him again; to make sure he’s real; to make sense of him - of his eyes, his voice and his smile._


	2. Chapter 2

**11**

It’s the Spring Festival, and Donghyuck is elated. Settled high in an old maple tree, he can see all the fancy carriages making their way to the Royal Castle up on the hill. He marvels at how pretty they are, every one of them probably worth more than his entire house. Their surface catches the light in ways he barely understands. Donghyuck thinks about the people in those carriages, those people straight out of fairytales, enveloped by silk, diamonds and silver.

How he wishes that was his life. 

Donghyuck closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. 

He’ll make it up that hill, someday. 

He knows it. 

⋅◈⋅

  
The moon is hanging high when Donghyuck heads back home. He sneaks towards the shop’s door - the lock is less bothersome, and that might just avoid him an unpleasant encounter with his family. His steps are featherlike as he enters the main room, but it only takes a breath for him to realize something’s off.

“Donghyuck,” comes a stern voice. “Do you realize how late it is?”

He turns very slowly towards the intruder. 

“Well, good evening, hyung!” Donghyuck exclaims, plastering a grin on his face. 

Taeyong grunts, walking into the faint light from the window. 

“ _Good evening_?” he parrots, incredulous. “It’s the middle of the night!”

“Oh, you know,” Donghyuck lets out, shrugging casually. “Evening, night… One can’t help but but lose track.”

Taeyong closes the distance between them, putting a hand around Donghyuck’s shoulders. “But if one was, say, sneaking behind their parents’ back and asking their _most kind and patient_ hyung to cover for them… Then one might want to be mindful of time.”

The older omega’s lips are curled up, but the expression doesn’t quite reach his eyes. 

“Maybe,” Donghyuck replies in a strained voice. “Sometimes life just happens, you know?”

There’s a beat, 

Then Taeyong laughs. 

“You’re so stubborn,” he says, shaking his head. “It's the second time I lie for you this week, and you know lying gives me terrible anxiety. You owe one."

“Yes, hyungnim,” Donghyuck says solemnly. “I shall add it to the records.”

Taeyong sighs.

“May I be granted permission to depart, hyungnim?” 

“You’re insufferable,” Taeyong mutters, and he ruffles the younger’s hair. “But yes, you’re way over your bedtime.” 

Donghyuck nods, relieved to be left off the hook. 

“Don’t think this is behind us though,” Taeyong warns. 

Donghyuck’s calm demeanour wavers ever so slightly. “Of course.”

“Good night, sunshine,” Taeyong says finally, kissing him on the forehead. 

With rushed words of farewell, Donghyuck runs up to his room for a much-needed sleep.

⋅◈⋅

  
Mornings in Donghyuck’s household mean marigolds, sunflowers and daisies. The sweetness of dew takes over every room, mixed with a complex symphony of scents that melt together into something Donghyuck recognizes as ‘home’. 

Munching on a slice of stale bread, he heads down to the shop before it’s time for Taeyong to open up. 

“ ‘morning!” he exclaims tumbling towards Taeyong, who’s putting on his apron. 

An amused smile. “Not too tired?”

“I have nooo idea why I would be,” Donghyuck answers, eyes comically wide. 

Taeyong chuckles. “Was it worth it?”

Donghyuck softens. “Yes.” 

There's something in his voice,

A sincerity of sorts,

A tranquil eagerness.

Taeyong knows he indulges Donghyuck too much.

Then again,

Donghyuck has always been his weak spot,

And spoiling him makes Taeyong happy. 

So for now, 

Though it might be unwise,

He wants to hold on to that. 

  
⋅◈⋅◈⋅

  
**12**

For the first time in nearly two years, Taeyong doesn’t come in for work. That unsettles Donghyuck in a profound way. Taeyong is the most reliable person he’s ever met, so he can’t begin to imagine what it means that Taeyong failed to show up. When Donghyuck’s parents ask him to go check on the older omega after classes, he doesn’t argue to their surprise and relief. 

⋅◈⋅

The day passes slowly, and vague anxiety keeps nagging at Donghyuck. It’s always been him who worries Taeyong, never the other way around.

“I know you’re smart, but you need to be more cautious,” Taeyong often tells him. “It’s a dangerous world for omegas.”

In a way, defying such advice makes Donghyuck feel strong. So far, he's managed to escape the awful things the world supposedly has in reserve for him. Why would that change? 

⋅◈⋅

  
Taeyong probably just has a cold, and Donghyuck feels foolish for fretting so much. But at some point, the uneasiness in his stomach becomes too much. Donghyuck ditches his sewing lesson and walks out. 

When he arrives at Taeyong’s home, it’s his omega father who responds at the door. After the usual greetings, Donghyuck inquires about his friend’s health. 

“Nothing to worry about,” Taeyong’s father says, before pausing. “Taeyongie… He’ll be receiving his first veil soon”

Donghyuck’s eyes widen at the implication, and Taeyong’s father beams. 

A hesitation,

Then Donghyuck forces a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hello. I initially began writing this fic because I wanted to think about the omegarverse through the lens of feminist critical theory - specifically Silvia Federici's ideas. What happened along the way, you may ask? Basically, Hyuck's character overpowered my initial plot idea sdfghjk. He's really that powerful :// Anyhooow, will we get to the marxist / feminist critical theory analysis at some point? I hope so, yes. Maybe. Can't guarantee anything. If you'd like to stick along for the ride, feel free to join me :') In the meantime, let us enjoy some self-indulgent Markhyuck.
> 
> ps: ik my summary / tags don't necessarily point to all this, but frankly i'm still figuring wtf goes on in my own fic, so yeah,,  
> pps: i'm sure this is confusing for most, but if you're curious / have questions, i'd be happy to chat in the comments ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love mark lee so much

**9**

Mark is 10 when he competes in his first swordsmanship tournament. He looks a bit pitiful in his armor besides the other alphas, who all seem bigger and stronger. Jaehyun, looking perfect as usual, teases him in whispers until Mark’s ears are bright red. Taeil notices, and he gives his brother a slap behind the head.

Jaehyun shuts up. 

Filled with determination, Mark ends up losing the two first rounds. It’s hard on his ego. He’s never had so many eyes on him, and it's wrecking his nerves. Still, Taeil personally recommended him for this tournament, and Mark is not about to disappoint the Crown Prince. 

Mark is good for his age, he knows that much. He’s always told he has the potential to be great,

But he wants to show them he’s capable of greatness as he is. 

Mark loses another match.

“ _I still have a chance_ ,” he thinks. 

He gives it his all, despite the bruises blossoming on his skin and the strain in his arm. He lands a hit on his opponent's side, and the sound of his wooden sword against the armor plate gives him a rush of energy. 

A step there, a swing here;

Another step, another clean hit. 

Mark takes a deep breath and the cacophony of the crowd dims, becomes an echo. 

He lets his body take over. 

Mark wins that match. 

He doesn’t really realize it at first, but suddenly Jaehyun is tackling him with a joyous shout. The world comes back into tune as Mark loses his balance and falls on his bottom. Jaehyun is happily talking his mouth off, but Mark only half-listens. His face is split by a wide grin, and he giddily scans the crowd cheering for him.

There’s a boy with curly hair who’s louder than everyone else. Their eyes lock for a second.

The boy has flushed cheeks that glisten with sweat. 

“You did well!” he shouts from afar, and he flashes a smile.

A wave of pride overtakes Mark. 

He feels lightheaded, adrenaline still pumping through his veins. 

Before Mark can gather hit wits, Jaehyun is pulling him away from the sparring area,

There are more congratulations, 

More praise.

He smiles and nods excitedly,

Mark is glad,

Kind of relieved. 

But the next match has barely started that he's replaying it all in his mind,

" _I could've done better_ ," he thinks.

Hours later,

Mark is lying in his bunk, thinking about what he did wrong,

What he should practice tomorrow,

His stance wasn't stable at all, he thinks.

He knows better than that.

A sigh.

The thoughts keep spinning,

Heavier, denser...

Until Mark remembers a boy with curly hair and rosy cheeks.

And his words, which Mark could barely make out,

Something so small amidst this busy day.

 _You did well_.

Somehow, 

There was something,

In the boy's expression, or maybe his tone,

Something that made his words ring true.

_You did well._

Mark takes a breath,

_You did well._

He focuses on those words,

Until they lull him to sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

Taeyong is 5 when he first meets Donghyuck, a tiny thing full of shrieks, babbles and laughter. 

Taeyong is 6 when he’s told to he should cherish Donghyuck like a brother because omegas who grow up together share an unshakable bond.

Taeyong is 7 when people start praising him for being such a pretty and delightful omega, and he smiles up to them.

Taeyong is 10 when he begins to admire Donghyuck, a spark of joy who waves at everyone in the streets and always speaks like the entire room should be listening.

Taeyong is 11 when Donghyuck comes to him teary-eyed because an alpha customer began yelling at him after a small mistake, and Donghyuck’s beta parents lowered their heads, lips in a thin line.

Taeyong is 12 when strangers and acquaintances begin to say that he’ll make a lovely mate as he blushes. 

Taeyong is 14 when Donghyuck tells him the world seems unfair. 

Taeyong is 15 when he realizes his life is taking a course he never intentionally chose, 

And maybe Taeyong he can live with that, but can he bear losing the Donghyuck he knows to a world unprepared to take him as he is?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss writing...

**12**

“Bring him this,” Donghyuck’s mother tells him, holding up a delicate pouch full of herbs.

“What is it?” he asks, gingerly pressing on the pouch to inspect its content. 

“A kind of tea,” she says. “It’ll make him feel better.” 

Donghyuck pockets it and thanks her. 

She pats his hair. “Take good care of our Taeyongie.”

⋅◈⋅

It’s a strange thing, to be inside another’s nest. There are some of his own clothes, at Taeyong’s request, but the mix remains perplexing to Donghyuck. Still, there’s an air of security and calm as they both lie on their back, shoulders pressed together. 

“How do you feel?” Donghyuck asks quietly. 

A moment of thought. 

“First heats aren’t supposed to be that bad.”

Donghyuck huffs. 

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“I’m okay,” Taeyong says, shifting to face the young omega “I feel feverish and sleepy, I guess. And my stomach hurts… But it’s bearable.”

“Did the drink help?” Donghyuck inquires, glancing at the now cold beverage placed outside the nest. 

“I think so,” Taeyong replies. “It was soothing.”

“Mom said it’s an old family recipe. She’s obviously never had a use for it, but she seemed pretty convinced of its potency.”

Taeyong nods. “Thank her for me. And tell her I’ll be back to the store as soon as possible.”

The younger boy clicks his tongue. “Take some time to rest. We can manage without you.”

Taeyong hums. 

“Is there, uh- Is there anything I can do?”

“Talk to me?” Taeyong says softly. "About something meaningful."

“I think that is doable,” Donghyuck replies in a formal tone. “Any questions?”

Taeyong takes a moment to gather his thoughts. 

“What do you want to do when you grow up?”

“Well…” Donghyuck says slowly. 

"Mhum?"

Donghyuck makes as if to speak, and Taeyong unconsciously leans in. 

“I want to become rich,” he whispers. 

A pause. 

“What?”

Donghyuck blinks. 

“What?” he blurts in return,

“You’ve never told me that!” Taeyong chortles. “You want to be rich?”

“I’ve told you though!” Donghyuck retorts. “I told you I wanted to live in the castle!”

“I didn’t know you were serious!”

Donghyuck purses his lips, prickled. “Of course I was serious.”

“Don’t you want to take over the shop?” Taeyong soldiers on. 

Donghyuck prompts himself up on one arm. “Being rich and owning a flower shop aren’t mutually exclusive, hyung.”

They stare at each other.

“And what’s your plan?” Taeyong asks. 

“To mate with a Royal.”

A long pause.

“ _What?_ ”

“That’s the ultimate objective!” he says, voice rising again. “Besides, I can adjust the plan along the way. A duke, a marquess… An earl if I must.”

Laughter spills out of Taeyong’s mouth. 

“So there was something deeper to your obsession with the castle.”

“I wouldn’t say I’m _obsession_...”

“I beg to differ.”

“But it’s all part of the plan,” Donghyuck declares. “I’m working on it.”

Taeyong is still grinning, incredulous. 

“And that’s your sole goal for the future?”

“Pretty much.”

“You’re really something else, aren’t you?”

“I’d like to think so,” Donghyuck replies, frowning in feigned seriousness. 

An interlude of calm. 

“The Royals…” Taeyong says softly.

“Mhum.”

Taeyong rolls onto his back, closing his eyes. 

“Don’t get me wrong,” he utters. “Your plan is completely outlandish.”

“Look, there’s-”

“But if it’s _you_ ,” Taeyong continues, ignoring the other’s mutters. “Maybe I’m willing to believe it.”

There’s a pause. 

Donghyuck is holding Taeyong’s hand in his, fidgeting with his fingers.

“You don’t have to believe anything,” he finally says. “Just watch me.”

A chuckle. “I will.”


End file.
